Assassin's Guild
by SparkyNinja
Summary: Aoi Joins the Assassin's guild, and her first day is a disaster. A few years later, Events relating to that Fateful Night occur, that will change or end. the world


**Yes, this is the first story I'm Publishing. It is Sucky, and I'm aware of that. More chapters are here. This is like a Pre-chapter. **

**I don't own Ragnarok, Just making a story loosely based on it.**

**The Assassin Guild**

Aoi sighed, she had taken the admission test three times already, and failed each time. "This is my last shot..if I don't make it this time, I won't ever be an assassin!" The desert hide-away was mostly empty, save for a few stray cats, and the test attendant. She knew every twist and turn, but something always seemed to go wrong. One time, she tripped, and fell in a trap, and her first time, her loose brown hair had gotten in her eyes, and one of the wildcats had clawed her back, None of that would happen this time, she was determined to succede. After almost an hour, Aoi was out of the maze.

"Aoi, congradulations. You have passed." The test attendant woman droned in a monotonous voice. "Report to the main office for details regarding your first mission. Good day."

"Whaaaaaat? You mean I already have an assignment? So soon! I gotta get ready!" She panicked.

"No time. Change here, then directly go."

Aoi quickly took the uniform from her, and put on her new clothes. "Here I go!" She whispered, and ran into the underground chamber.

A few minutes later, She arrived in a chamber lit by a few candles, and one single window. "Miss Aoi, I presume?" The leader said, with a man sitting next to him..

"Yes sir." She bowed, her voice laced with fear, and her face covered by hair, which she promptly brushed away.

"This is Bane. He will be your guide." Bane was tall, taller than Aoi, with dark tanned skin, from life in the desert. Infact, most of the assassins were tanned, from the hot desert sun. His head was shaved, and "He will accompany you on your missions, and if you make a mistake, he will take over. I also need to give you this" The boss placed a necklace around her neck. It was the bust of a faceless man, with a dagger plunged through the breast.

"Thank you sir." She bowed again.

Soon, the new assassin, and her mentor were walking out. "Hey, Aoi. Wanna 'have some 'fun' after the mission?" Bane asked.

Her answer to this was a kick to the groin. "No thanks." She said sarcastically. "I'd love to, but ya know just my luck, I volentered to clean my friends pig pen, and the company is probabally better." She could get in trouble for this later, but it would be soon forgotten, because of the events that would happen that night, and two lives that would be changed forever.

In a few minutes, they were drawing near the Crusader castle. "Who am I taking out? God! This is exciting!" Aoi asked fidgeting around.

"It's better not to know untill you're there, for a newbie at least. Guilt gets in the way"

"Alright. Whatever." She said, brushing off all the fear and nervousness. When she got to the window of her first job, she was horrified. looking directly into her eyes, with his big, brown, terrified eyes, was a child! He couldn't be older than eight, and came up to her shoulders.

"W-who are you?" the Little boy's eys seemed to peirce right through her. He looked suprised, but happy, like he had a suprise visitor, and not his murderer at his window. He had brown eyes, and light brown hair. "Wanna play? We could have a pretend Sword fight! I don't have visitors much!" He smiled.

"S-shit.." She muttered, and jumped out the window, much to the child's confusion. "BANE! He's a kid! You can't expect me to kill him! He can't be a threat!" She yelled, furious.

"Don't be stupid. He's the heir to the Crusaders guild. He's our biggest threat. If you won't do the job, I will." He said, coldly. he leaped up to the window, and Aoi followed.

Bane was in before her, but she was infront of the child, ready to defend him. At that very moment, the boy's parents burst in."Christopher? Who are these people?" His mother, a beauiful woman, dressed in a red night gown yelled, worriedly.

"This, is your killer." He smirked, drew his dagger, and slit her throat. "Night night, Queeny." He said sarcastically. Aoi squeezed her eyes closed., and held her hands over the boy's eyes. His father that came in to check what the noise was, faced the same fate. "Aoi.. Don't be foolish. This is a big break! I could get promoted!" He lunged at the boy. Aoi kicked him away and stabbed him in the stomach. The boy didn't seem to notice, all he could do is sob, for his parents.

"M-mommy? D-daddy? Wake up! Wake up! wake up...please!" He sobbed, leaning on his Mothers stomach. Aoi walked over to him, and picked him up. He didn't struggle, he just sobbed. Aoi absentmindedly stroked his hair, and he drifted off into sleep. Before she jumped out, she left her necklace on the window, to show she had quit the guild. "Mommy and Daddy are sleeping. Taking a long, peaceful nap." He couldn't hear her, but he clung to her back. Aoi was soon home, and she laid Chris on the couch. He opened his eyes, and started crying.

"It's okay Chris, it's ok. Your parents are taking a long nap. I'm going to take care of you. Your name IS Chris, Isn't it?" He nodded. "My name is Aoi. This is Smokie." She said, pointing to the raccoon-creature that was sniffing the new-comer, and did her best to smile. She would retell him the events of that day, In a few years. For now, he'd be better off not knowing.

More Chapters coming. Please Comment, and tell me if you like it. Even if ya don't, I'm gonna post more.


End file.
